


Farewell

by murphey



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 22:11:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14246805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murphey/pseuds/murphey
Summary: Rhaegar's last goodbye to Elia, and then Elia's last moments. ONESHOT





	Farewell

Elia lay awake in her large bed, a sleeping Rhaenys was curled at her feet, she turns her head to watch the babe in the crib near her, his breathing calm and quiet. Her left arm was stretched on her husband's empty side of the bed, there was no warmth or depression in the bed that had shown he had recently left. It had been a fortnight since she last seen her fool of a dragon.  
She heard a creak as the door to her chambers opened. She kept her breathing still until she felt the bed sink. She shot up and pressed her dagger against the throat of whoever was in the bed. Indigo eyes stared back at her in surprise.  
"Elia" Rhaegar whispered and raised his hand to cup her cheek. They were warm but rough and she almost relaxed into him. However she was too furious, too hurt. She may be weak in health but she was strong enough for this.  
"Elia, please." His voice was soft and it sounded hurt. Hurt? The audacity of him.  
"Keep your voice quiet. Or you'll wake my children." She hissed. Rhaegar tore his eyes away from her and looked at his sleeping daughter. Her light brown hair falling around her sleeping angelic face, her thumb in her mouth. Then to his son, far too young to realize his father was gone for so long.  
"I am sorry." He whispered and swallowed, the knife still firmly pressed to his throat. Realization hit her  
"You're leaving." For good, She said, not a question just an observation.  
"Yes." His eyes casted down.  
"Because of her." She spit the word her, referring to Lyanna Stark. The she-wolf had done nothing wrong to Elia. It was her husband's choice. She was so weak, how could she give him more children? She'll never be as pretty as her. She was nothing.  
Rhaegar touched her hand and she finally dropped her knife and fell into him. She tried keeping her voice low but her breathing was shaky.  
"Why Rhaegar, why?" She whimpered and he smoothed her thick black curls back.  
"My love...." She choked back another sob as his voice cracked, how could he still call her that? He is no longer yours, she thought. She took a shaky breath and looked him straight in the eyes. Her face few mere inches from his.  
"You're leaving me, and your children for her. You never loved me or them."  
Rhaegar stared into her black eyes. His own eyes showing a mix of shame and hurt.  
"I do love our children, and you. I know I've never truly said it but it is true. I love you Elia. If I could take everything back I would. However what is done is done, there is no going back." Rhaegar said and touched her cheek again. Her face was warm and wet from tears. She took another shaky breath.  
"She is with child." She realized, and his face went slack with guilt. He didn't respond.  
"Are you happy, my lord? You will finally have your Visenya." Elia pulled back from him slowly, she kept her voice even and cool. She suddenly felt much taller than the Prince before her. He was shrinking in his melancholy. Her tears had dried.  
"When I return we will be together, all of us. I will make things right, I promise you Elia." He pleaded, his hands were left at his sides and made no move to hold her again.  
"No." Elia whispered and Rhaegar flicked his violet eyes at her.  
"No?" He questioned, she heard the edge on his voice and the princess suddenly felt the odd urge to laugh.  
"You claim to see visions do you not, my lord? Well I have seen one as well. I have seen you dying at the hands of Robert Baratheon, I have seen your child bride dying in a pool of blood. I will die, our daughter will die, and he-" she pointed to the the pretend son, she had not told Rhaegar of her and the Spider’s plan. And Rhaegar had not seen Aegon since he was born, how could he see the difference. "-will die as well. All of us will die because of your ludicrous dreams!" Her voice was beginning to rise and she suddenly felt exhausted.  
Rhaenys was beginning to stir and Elia held her close.  
"Leave, Rhaegar. I do not want her to see you." Elia whispered. Her husband clenched his fists and stood up.  
"It was wrong of me to ever think I had married a weak woman. You are stronger than me in every way." Her husband  
Rheagar kissed her forehead and lifted himself from the bed and gave his family one last look before turning and leaving. Never returning.  
Elia held her daughter close to her and cried silently the rest of the night. 

 

Four days later

"Queen Rhaella and Prince Viserys have left!" One of her ladies whispered to her as she handed her her dress.  
"The King was supposed to send my children and myself with them." She whispered calmly in reply and looked to her daughter who was playing on the floor. She knew he wasn't going to let them go, it was childish to think he would. They were hostages in their own home.  
"How could he do this to you? His own son's wife and children. His grandchildren!" The woman angrily whispered half cursed to her.  
"He is truly mad." She grumbled and Elia grimaced. She pulled her dress on and Deana helped her tie everything up. Her thoughts turned to her Oberyn as she dismissed Deana. What would he do in this situation? Would he sit idly by and wait to see what happens or would he strike? What could she do? She was not her brother.  
Her thoughts were interrupted as she was pulling a nightshirt over Rhaenys' head, one of Rhaegars'. It comforted her. There was screaming outside her door and Elia froze.  
"Momma?" Rhaenys called but Elia put a finger to her lips to silence her as she ran and stood against the door, an ear pressed close to hear anything. There were more voices, then nothing. She slid the large bolt to lock to do.  
All of the sudden there was a large push on the door and Rhaenys screamed, waking the napping babe who began wailing himself. Elia prayed to the Seven the large bolt would stay.  
"I love you, be quiet, be still." She whispered as the door was being hammered and knocked down behind her. Elia stood up straight and wiped tears from her eyes, when had she started crying? She grabbed the crying babe and held him close, soothing him. She heard a loud bang and she turned. She saw someone she didn't recognize and a mountain of a man behind him. She opened her mouth to speak but the mountain man got to her and covered her entire face with his hand and took her son from her unwilling arms.  
"No!" She screamed and scratched at him, prying his hand from her face so she could see what he was doing. Before she could even reach the baby that wasn’t hers, but still loved, the man threw him against the wall and she screamed so loud the man slapped her and she she fell to the floor, her mouth tasted of blood. She opened her eyes and saw the tiny body on the floor, blood everywhere, at least it wasn’t Aegon. Her perfect silver son.. She squeezed her eyes shut and quickly prayed they wouldn't find her daughter. Save my daughter. Please just save my daughter.  
She heard more screams.  
Elia shot up and reached the other man who was grabbing her daughter, a knife in his hand. But before she could even take hold of his now descending arm she was dragged to the floor and her dress was being ripped. She screamed and screamed, her own daughter's screams echoing. She saw red, she felt pain, she heard cries, and she felt death. She did not fight while the mountain man raped her, she lay there, her fingers outstretched to her daughter's limp body. She does nothing as the man begins to suffocate her, she does nothing because she knows she is dead already.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing an AU series - so if you want more Elia or Elia/Rhaegar angst then that's coming soon.


End file.
